anbu
by crossover fude
Summary: naruto is a genin and an anbu watch as he becomes the hokage of the hidden leaf village


**Hi guys this is my first story so please go easy on me**

**START THE FANFIC**

It was a beautiful morning in konoha the sun rising a lone figure jumping house to house he had blond hair a goofy grin and whisker marks he is wearing a orange and blue jacket a pair of sandals and a forhead protector of konoha you could see scrolls attached to him

"Wow sure is nice today"said the lone figure

Soon he arrived to where his destination the anbu base he saw two guards the guards looked at him and said

''Wow naruto you arrived **early''**

''well you know hokage jiji he wants me to always be early blahblahblah''naruto said while grinning

''should i ready the test for you to pass trough before you become anbu"said the guard

''Yeah sure i'd like that'' naruto said

The door soon opened it revealed anbu's just walking around naruto and the guard went to the test chamber it revealed a big empty room the guard left naruto by himself. He looked around and suddenly a kunai was threw at him.

''many anbu fall for that trick''said someone from the shadows

Naruto sighed ''you know i want to go to the test so cut the genjutsu''

''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not only fast but smart good '' said the lone figure

The room was soon enlightened and it was soon seen as a falling cliff sides and spike traps there were anbu up in the seats looking eager too find on the battle. soon naruto unsrolled his scrolls and did some handseals and soon 2 katanas 1 pure red and other light blue and then a big sword appeared behind his back their an engravenent on it named uzumaki while his 2 katanas was straped on his waist

''begin'' said the referee

Naruto instanly dashed at amazing speed it was only a blur sudenly the lone figure now revealed as an anbu instructor felt his feet freezing he soon found he was stuck then naruto was at his back ready to slash his sword and soon he sheated his sword the instructor smiled and said''naruto you pass''

Naruto smiled like there was no more tommorow and soon the hokage faced him smiling as he handed him his uniform ,mask,id and other equipment

''see you at the graduation naruto'' the hokage said

Naruto smiled and said''ok hokage jiji'' and then left with such speed that it can beat the speed of light

The hokage smiled and said'' oh minato if you could only see him now you would be so proud '' the hokage felt tears from his eyes

**WITH NARUTO**

He was crrently a blur and soon he was at the school he smiled at his teacher he was wearing a shinobi outfit and smiling at naruto

''good morning sir iruka ''said naruto

'' good morning to you too naruto ''said iruka

''sir thank you for supporting me all the way''said naruto

''its ok naruto your like a long lost brother to me ok''then suddenly naruto did something that surprised iruka naruto hugged him iruka smiled and hugged him back and he said to naruto ''now now ill treat you to ramen later now go there and graduate''

''t-thank y-you s- sir iruka'' said naruto crying on iruka

''Now now i dont want you to cry because of ramen ok'' said iruka to make naruto laugh

''ok sir iruka just make sure to keep that promise''naruto said grinning

Iruka smiled and knew naruto would go a long way he was gonna be a hokage the best ninja in the village and soon the village will acknowledge him he will be the best ninja the world has ever seen

AT THE CLASSROOM

There were glares in the room and it was all directed to one kid it was naruto he just ignored the glares and went to his seat soon a girl went there and shyly said''can i sit there beside you''

''sure'' naruto smiled at the girl the girl blushed and said thank you naruto observed the girl and found she was beatiful she had pink hair her konnoha forehead protector as a ribbon a drees that was red her hair is long and her eyes were green

''hi i'm naruto '' maruto smiled

''i'm sakura'' sakura smiled

The soon chatted with each other and became friends already then suddenly shadows appeared and naruto looked at the people blocking the light they wore cocky grinnsthey soon saw sakura was cowering and laughed at her while naruto was pissed no one has the right to laugh at people because of fear

''Well well well if it isnt billboard brow and loooked its deadlast'' the girl with blonde hair said and the others laughed at them the one in front was a girl she wearing a purple top and a purple short while the other one was a boy and was a blue shirt with the uchiha symbol at the back and white shorts they were uchiha sasuke and ino yamanaka '' you know you two should just scram and quit being a ninja '' sasuke said

''nice one '' said ino as she laughed along with sasuke they grinned together

''You know you two are starting to piss me off '' said naruto

''oh and what are you gonna do'' said sasuke as he grinned knowing he would just be afriad of his family

''i am just taking pity on you considering i could take your clan single handedly '' naruto taunted

Sasuke was pissed more than ever and punched naruto which he dodged and soon he fired a mini rasengan at sauke's gut and sasuke went flying through the classrom wall which turned into a man sized crater ''now are you gonna tease and hurt sakura more cause if you do youll recieve a full grown rasengan going towards you'' ino was shocked and scared so he went out and ran to sasuke naruto smiled at sakura

'' wow thank you for defending me no ones defended me except my parents''sakura said

''its ok were friends and that what friends do ok'' naruto said

**Ill seee if i can do this in 1 week ill do my best**

**From crossover**


End file.
